The field of the invention is generally that of hair cutters and more specifically hand held vacuum hair cutters.
The prior art consists mainly of connecting vacuum cleaner attachments to hair clippers to pick up cut hair. Although some of these clippers removed hair by vacuuming after the hair is cut, none of the clippers have a nylon trim line with a plate position feature which touches the surface being cut. Also none have a positioning plate feature which can be adjusted accurately to give a professional looking hair cut of any length.
A problem encountered frequently with the vacuum hair clippers is that the hair is not cut to the correct length and when trying to tapper the hair line the hair has to be cut over and over and most times the hair ends up too short by the trial and error method. The present invention solves these problems by providing a number of plates that can adjust the cutting nylon trim line from the surface being cut.